The present invention relates to an automatic transmission control device controlling an automatic transmission mounted in a vehicle having a motor, wherein the automatic transmission engages a first friction engagement element and a second friction engagement element by a fluid pressure from a pump operating using motive power from the motor when a shift position is at a reverse traveling position, places the first friction engagement element on standby at a predetermined standby pressure that is higher than a stroke starting pressure by which a piston stroke is started and lower than a complete engagement pressure or engages the first friction engagement at the complete engagement pressure when the shift position is at a non-traveling position, and engages a third friction engagement element as a starting shift speed when the shift position is at a forward traveling position.